Kakashi's the what!
by pineapple2000
Summary: Kakashi has a secret that's he's the...
1. chapter 1

hey this is the new start to a new story I'm hoping for it to be better be free to help me out.

I don't own Naruto or anything I write from here on out

Hokage's tower

"Hello Hokage-sama". said the anbu wolf

"stand Kakashi I've herd of your idea from all over the leaf villiage and I think it's... Great"! exclaimed the current Hokage

"R...Really I didn't think anyone would take it seriously". said a suprised Kakashi

"Yup I think it might really change the ninja world for the good of it". explaned the Hokage

"T...Thank you Hokage-sama I'll make sure to make it right". replided Kakashi

A lot later

 _Man to think its been that long when Hokage-sama thought on how my idea would change the world by just one little..._ thought Kakashi off thought

"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you"! yelled Naruto getting angry

Oh yeah I'm teasting these brats. A lot of time has passed and I've only done one thing with my life mabey I should pass these kids under a good rule let me think... don't use bombs nah that wont work read Ichi Ichi books every day no I would have too many angry Moms at me wait how about... team work? I don't see why not

"Alright your not going to win like that Naruto you might as well just go and run off to Sasuke and Sakara and be a team". hinted Kakashi

"No way I'll do this on my own I don't need there help". exclamed Naruto

"You'll have the ability to defeat me a jonin when your only a newly passed student". said Kakashi in a bored tone

"I'm always the one who is looked down on and only because of the stupid fox I'll be Hokage to change all that **Shadow Clone Jutsu"!** said/yelled Naruto

 _hmmm not bad at least there is about 10 around jonin level reserves but..._ "You have no control"! he thought then said Kakashi destroying every clone

 _So much for team work well whatever mabey I should just tie Naruto and tell the other brats don't give him food because bla bla bla and put a small genjutsu on them to feed Naruto then I'll come out from behind the tree and say you passed..._

Iater after Kakashi did just that

"You... passed". said Kakashi

"yay we did it". they said happly

 _Thats what they think at least._ thought Kakashi trying not to laugh

Kakashi-sensei does that mean were a team rught now! exclamed Sakura happily

 ** _with Sasuke-kun of corse~_** inner Sakura added

"Sure Sakura". said Kakashi

"Can we go home now I'm bored". said Sasuke

"I don't care bye". said Kakashi leaving in a shushin while the others gone to there homes

"Hey what about me"! cryed Naruto stilled tied comepletly forgotten

at Kakashi's house

I think I should train Sakura the most so I can start getting the fangirl out of her. I should train Sasuke in a little bit of both and work on that attitude. As for Naruto all I need to do is train him in control he has great power though...This reminds me when I saw the genin.

haha cliff hanger anyway tell me if this story is better then the others and don't be afraid to asks for some requests


	2. chapter 2

here is another story hope you like it heads up I'm really bad with grammer and I really try to fix that hope you'll like this one. I brought some guests with me and they're Natsu and Happy

Natsu:hey every buddy I'm Natsu and this is my buddy Happy

Happy:aye sir it's fun being here

Natsu: I wonder if the writer will make a story of of that be sooo cool

Happy:yeah that would be fun and all but how?

Me:I will but lets see what my readers will say comment what type of story you want right guys

Natsu and Happy:AYE SIR!!!

training ground 7

"Alright team we will start our training today". said Kakashi leaning on one of the trees in the training ground

"But Kakashi-sensei do we have to". complained Sakura standing between Naruto and Sasuke

"Of course Sakura or you'll die". said Kakashi calmly reading his (book)

"W...What how"!? asked Sakura shoked falling down to the villiage's grass

"Because we'll be on misions that will require someone with real skill". said Sasuke in a even tone with his hands in his pockets

"Hey quit being hard on Sakura-chan"! yelled Naruto walking up to Sasuke getting ready for a fight

"Stop Naruto Sasuke while being a little harsh was right Sakura does need to train but so about you two need to train also you both have flaws". said Kakashi trying to calm Naruto down holding his hands in defense

"Yeah Naruto-baka stop"! said/screamed Sakura because... she's a fangirl going up to Naruto getting ready to hit him only for a hand to stop hers

"Sakura Naruto was defending you so stop now". said Kakashi with a scary tone griping her hand tighter

"O...Ok Kakashi-sensei". said Sakura in a little pain from her hand being crushed by his

"Good now Sasuke say sorry to Sakura". ordered Kakashi looking at him with a dangerous glare

"Why should I I'm only in this for revenge". said Sasuke hatefully looking at him with cold black eyes

 _That reminds me of something from when I was a kid..._ thought Kakashi looking at the sky

flash back

 _"Tell me Kakashi why do you train". asked the Hokage ditting at his desk made out of wood_ _"So I can get revenge to the person who killed my parents he will pay". said a kid Kakashi getting angry while clenching his fists_

 _"Revenge isn't really a good look on life you know". sadly said the Kage standing up while looking out the window to the great leaf villiage_

 _"I don't care he **will** pay". said Kakashi his anger going out of control getting ready to fight anything in sight_

 _"Stop now Kakashi how would your parents act like seeing you like this"! said/yelled the Hokage_

 _how would they react to me now probly worried about me. "Ok I won't train for revenge but if I see that man he will either be in jail or dead". finally said Kakashi_

 _I guess that's the most I could do. the Hokage thought_

flash back done

"Because Sasuke if you don't your not part of the team and if your not part of the team you can not be a ninja". said Kakashi with is tone just daring him to not say sorry to Sakura

"O...Ok hufm sorry Sakura". said Saskuke not wanting to really say sorry while looking down

"T...Thanks Sasuke-kun". said Sakura happily for him saying sorry for her (even though he didn't mean it)

"Good I'm glad you made up and today we will start doing some training abd D-rank missions". said Kakashi trying not to laugh at the thoughf of them doing D-rank missions

"Yes"! they all shouted in exitment with Naruto jumping up in the air shouting Believe It!

annnnd done I hope this chapter was better and don't forget for requests I'm willing to do some different stories. And I Will Do A Small Competition For Whoever Gives Me The Best Fairy Tail Idea I Will Write Until Then bye


	3. chapter 3

This is another story hope you like it. This time I brought Kakashi and Naruto yay.

Naruto: hey everyone this is me Naruto Uzumaki Belive it!

Kakashi: Naruto could you please be act with some manners

Naruto: why am I always the one to get picked on

Kakashi:back to the story

after some tor... I mean D-ranks later

"I hate this cat"! yelled Natuto pointing at it angrly wanting to kill the true demon

"Now now Naruto if we were alowed to kill not capture the cat would be dead by now". said Kakashi but getting a kunai and some shuriken just in case

"Now now Naruto even if we all want to kill the cat we have to be strong for the villiage". said the 3rd Hokage looking out the window

"Wait are you not suppost to tell Naruto that killing is wrong". said a shoked Iruka not beliving what the Hokage said standing up while slaming his hands on the desk ever so slightly

"Oh please Iruka you know we all want that D-rank gone". said the Hokage shaking his head in a no fashion

 _now t_ _his reminds me of when I was a kid..._

Kakashi flash back

"Hokage why do I have to cach this thing over and over again". complained a young Kakashi looking up to the roof complaining

"Because we just started this villiage why there has not even been a month sense this villiage was first built". said a Hokage trying to teach Kakashi this

"I know but I whish there where more intresting missions and they know your strong so why can't they give us better missions". whined Kakashi walking around the wooden room

"Tell you what lets go outside and if you can get this hat of mine off of me then you can have a better mission". said the Hokage getting out of his seat

"What really you mean it". said a happy Kakashi getting ready for a fight while phunching the air

"sure now lets go outside". said the Kokage going to the door thinking how it will turn out

outside at a training ground

"Alright anything is alright with me just try and get this hat off me if you can and as promised I'll give you a better misson". said the Hokage completly relaxed considering he is about to be in a fight

"Alright I guess I'll start then"! yelled Kakashi getting ready to start the fight

"Well whenever your ready"...began the Hokage only to be interrupted by a blade of pure lighting

 **Lighting blade"** yelled Kakashi while reaching for the hat only for the Hokage to be a **wood clone**

"Sorry kakashi you'll have to do better than that **wood cage**.said Hashirama slaming his hands on the ground

"Hey you should look behind you more". laughted Kakashi holding the hat in his hands

"Wait what h...how d...did you"... said Hashirama shocked turning around in suprise

"Ummm well that was a **shadow clone** and while you used your **wood cage** your hat fell of so I picked it up". said Kakashi

"W...What... well what ever what's in the past is in the past I guess you'll have some better missions tomorrow from here on hahaha". said a embaresed Hokage puyting his hand behind his head

"Yessss"! said a happy Kakashi throwing his hands up in the air in joy

"Oh and Kakashi about that idea you had to completly change the ninja world how do you plan to do the"...

 **BAM** hahaha cliff hanger and I bet you were shocked that the Hokage to exept Kakashi's secret idea was Hashirama did you after all I never said it was the 3rd did I? don't firget to give me some ideas for some stories untill then bye!


	4. chapter 4

Hello I'd like to apologise for not being on and making updates. I'll be a little rusty in writing skills so I also apologize with that

 _In the Hokage's tower_

Naruto coming back from yet another tora mission looks at the 3rd Hokage"Arrrrg old man can you hurry up and give me a better mission!?" said Naruto pouting

Slamming his hands down on the desk Iruka looks at Naruto angerly "Naruto! Each of these missions are for the good of the village and besides all of you are only just fresh genin!"

Turning around with his hands in his pockets cooly Sasuke looks up. "The dope is right for once I think we're more qualified for something besides a D-rank misson"

Looking at Sasuke with a sudden smile Sakura exclams. "Yeah! Sasuke-kun is right!"

Continuing to read his book Kakashi thinks to himself. _While there not completely right I'd rather do anything else than chase a cat all day. I'd even do one of Guy's crazy rival competitions._

Looking at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura this time more annoyed Iruka tells them the importance of all missions given to the village but is stopped by the Hokage

"Hehehe you want a better mission do you? What makes you think you can handle it?" spoke the Hokage

Naruto looking right at him replys. "Come on old man I'm not the same kid as I was before I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission not chores!"

Smiling Sarutobi takes a smoke at his pipe. "So Naruto wants to prove he isn't a kid huh? very well I'll assign you a C-rank mission if your sensei is okay with it." he said looking at Kakashi

Looking calm Kakashi looks up from his book. "Sure I think they're capable _enough." YES! Finally no more d-ranks for me!_ _Muahahaha!_

Noding his head Sarutobi looks over to his right. "Alright send him in!"

Nothing happens...

Looking annoyed he trys again "I said send him in!" said Sarutobi

A person walks in looking like he doesn't care for what's happening around him. "Huh?... Oh right sorry I was just taking a nap. I suspect these are the Ninja who will take me to my home?"

Coughing the Hokage nods "Yes I have assigned you some Ninja who will take you home safely."

The man turns and looks at them "But most of them are brats!"

Sighing Sarutobi nods "Yes however they are capable enough to..."

"Hey! Who are you calling a brat!?" exclamed Naruto looking at the man angerly

"You! You pipsqueak!" said the civilian

Naruto looking more annoyed walking up to the man says "But I'm not a!..."

Kakashi quickly stopping Naruto from continuing sighs. "Naruto stop being a Sakura and calm down over such stupid things."

Naruto looking back at Kakashi nods after a few seconds "Alright Kakashi-sensei."

 _Wait being a Sakura what's that supposed to mean?_ thinks Sakura

 _ **CHA! I THINK KAKASHI-SENSEI JUST MADE FUN OF ME CHAA!**_ thinked the second Sakura

Coughing the man looks around "Anyway my name is Tazuna and I'm a master bridge builder. Your job is to get me back to my home and protect me from anything until my bridge is built."

 _Annnnnd that's it for now. And again sorry for not being on whatsoever I just forgotten about Fanfiction. But I'll continue_


End file.
